


If Wishes Were Horses...

by lasairfhiona



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has some regrets</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Wishes Were Horses...

He found himself watching her. He watched her in her lab working out to improve the dialing programs and how to find new addresses. He watched her walk through the halls. He just watched her. But what affected him the most was when he watched her go through the gate without him. He was supposed to be there. He was supposed to go through the gate with her, covering her back. Oh, he caught her glance back just before she stepped through the water-like doorway. She knew he was there, watching.

Sometimes when she looked at him, his body tightened with the memory of how she felt in his arms and he knew by her expression she was remembering the same thing. They often communicated with silent looks that said more than words ever could. He'd taken the risk once when he'd given into his urge to hold her, to kiss her, knowing all along it could never happen again. Knowing both of their careers were on the line. His he would risk. He'd done it so many times before it was old hat. Her's he wouldn't. She was too important. It didn't stop him from wanting her though.

He couldn't begin to count the number of times a day, he regretted taking the promotion. The obvious reasons being that he could no longer go through the gate on missions and that he wasn't the best person to play politics. What he regretted the most was there was now no possibility for them to be together without one of them giving up their commission. He would never ask her to do that. The SGC needed her. Needed her mind. Needed her talent. He couldn't do it because for him to leave the position as head of the SGC meant that someone else who wasn't familiar with how things were done, how SG1 worked, could come in and break them up or do even worse. He wouldn't risk that. He knew they counted on him, the way they counted on General Hammond to keep the SGC and the stargate program in general safe from pompous politicians would shut it down at the drop of a hat.

So he sat back and watched her and wished. Wished he could hold her again. Wished he could kiss her and feel her. Wished he could love her like he wanted to. Wished that loving her wasn't such a risk.


End file.
